the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Rising Tide
| numberofpeople = 24 | apocalypse = Underwater search. | previousseason = Ice Age | nextseason = Endless Night}} is the forty-second season of After the Dark. Hosts Seahorse Group NPC's Crew Riders Angst Decisions 'Day 1' *Wesley sees a book on top of Ruben's bed after entering his room. Leave it there or peak inside? *TBA *TBA 'Day 3' *Dakota can hear heavy breathing on the outside. Open the door or hide inside the room? *Dakota and Olga stand in front of the man that tried to attack Dakota. Cut the man's throat or leave him alive and tie him up? *TBA *TBA 'Day 4' *Armand hangs on the doorknob for dear life. Keep holding on or let go or kick Kaeden off or kick Nicholas off or kick both off? *Kaeden hangs on Armand for dear life. Kick Nicholas off or let go or pull Armand down or climb up Armand or keep holding on? *Armand holds Kaffe's hand while Aaron pulls on Kaffe's legs. Armand climbs up or Kaffe lets go off Armand or keep holding on? *Group 4 hears rooms outside their room being broken inside, followed by gunshots. Take cover and get ready to shoot or hide or patiently wait for imminent death? *Group 4 has little time to escape. Leave Aaron or carry him with you or wait inside of the room? *Groups 1, 2 and 3 hear beeping. Stay inside of the room or leave? *Groups 5 and 6 hear beeping. Stay inside or leave? *The bigger group sees a bomb on the hallway door, despite they don't know how much time is left before it explodes. Run down the hallway or take another path? *The bigger group hear footsteps ahead and beeping to the left. Head towards the footsteps or the beeping? *The group stand in the stairwell. Head up to the first floor or head into the second floor o head down? 'Day 5' Seahorse Layout First Floor - Engines *Escape Pods Room Second Floor - Operations *Operations Base *Archives Third Floor - Resting *Athena Wing *Zeus Wing *Apollo Wing *Demeter Wing *Poseidon Wing *Hermes Wing *Hades Wing *Trash Room Fourth Floor Fifth Floor - Leisure *Arcade **Abandoned Library *Gym *Computer Room *Communal Showers *Common Room *Infirmary Sixth Floor - Research *Library *Chemistry Lab *Biology Lab *Wardrobe Room Seventh Floor - Entertainment *Bar *Casino *Ballroom *Ballet Room **Storage Room *Dance Room *Disco Eight Floor - Culinary *Kitchen Ninth Floor - Nourishment *Le Petit Sirène *Ratatouille *Sparkling Diamonds *Cafeteria 1 *Cafeteria 2 Timeline 'Prologue' *After a best-selling book and a famous movie kickstarted the search for Atlantis, specialists from all over the world reunited to figure out if there really is an Atlantis. After some months and getting funds for the construction of a gigantic submarine, these same specialists and well-known experts from all over the world were asked to participate in the trip, whilst some managed to into the ship by either winning a reward or buying their way in. *The Seahorse Group stand in a dock area, waiting to enter the submarine, as they notice the crew members are calling each of them one by one. Knowing this, they go out to meet some riders. *Dani meets Jourdain. After a small talk switching between French and English, Jourdain gives Dani a hug and heads inside of the ship. *Wesley calls outloud, in Azerbaijani, for someone to help him carry his plants. Ruben eventually heads to his aid and helps carry the pots, as they strike a conversation on botanics. Dakota eventually joins both of them and joins the call, until Ruben is called to the submarine and leaves. *Pyrargyrite tries several times to do certain things with sign language that just shouldn't be done. *LeShandria Black confronts a crew member that has an harpoon gun, to no avail. *Olga looks for someone who is sick and finds a person coughing. After an analysis, she figures out they just have a cold. *Armand hears someone laughing behind him. Turning around, he notices it is Aaron and Ivette watching a video. After a small chat, The Princess shows up in the conversation and Aaron is flabbergasted by her presence. He does a traditional bow alike in The Princess's movie, as Ivette looks in disappointment towards him. *Kaffe looks shady in the back of the dock. *Konner reads his book on Atlantis, finding something about Atlantis being hidden in a "water pocket". *Jon Wildcock goes towards Archie and begins talking about his book, in an invasive manner that makes Archie slightly disturbed. *Diamond finds out she can speak French. *Kaffe finds out that he has some things on him that he does not recall the slightest of bringing. He finds LSD in his underwear and a knife strapped in duct tape to his leg. *After being called and not heading towards the ship, two crew members, larger than Nicholas himself, carry him to the ship. *Saying their goodbyes to each other, the Seahorse Group enters the submarine. *Upon arriving, they notice the submarine's inside resembles an actual cruise, sans for the first and second floors. After the commanders introduces himself and his second-in-command, a guide warns the riders and the group what to do. *While arguing with Nathaniel, Kaffe brings out a stuffed pig from his backpack. *The group explore the ship a bit. *Mickey arrives to find a drunken bartender on the bar. Soon afterwards, two crew members drag this bartender away. 'Day 1' - The Bomb, the Translator and the Wardrobe *The group had a comfortable first night on board. Archie strangely woke up with his shirt off and a head injury, finding his book thrown on the ground and a sleeping Jon Wildcock in his room. Knowing something clearly happened, Archie decided to leave early for the day. *As they wake up, The Seahorse Group find the ship to not be moving. This is followed by a very large shaking on the ship, accompanied by two gunshots. This prompts riders from the bedroom floor to rush upstairs, in a mob-manner. *Wesley quickly looks for a crew member, but has no luck doing so, and is pushed by the mob of riders that are rushing by the floor. He is trampled by several of them, before someone helps him out. He recognizes it to be Leeya. *Armand tries to find Cesar in the third floor, but the same thing that happened to Wesley happens to him. *Leeya pulls Wesley to her bedroom and tells him that he needs to go to the restaurants. *The group, carried by the mob, head up the stairs. Five shots are heard during this. Armand notices one woman falling from the 8th floor on the stairs down to the 5th. She assumes she is dead. The group get to the restaurants, and hide there. They realize Talal is not with them. *Jon stalkingly looks for Archie. *Nathaniel begins to talk about sirens, hearing Aaron's reply about it. Wesley notices Ruben leaving the restaurant. *Wesley disappears from the group. *Dani notices special reporter Ivette from Italy running with a book away from the restaurant. Purry follows her. *LeShandria Black gets up from her table, awkwardly does an intro for herself, then sits down. *Blake and Dakota try to enter the kitchen, but find the door locked. The group hear another gunshot. *Purry meets up with Ivette to find out she is picking the lock to a door on the 6th floor. She suceeds, and both head in. *Some people at the restaurant grab table knives. *LeShandria and Diamond chase Dani. *The group hear the phone ring. The voice of a man can be heard saying from the other side they have 5 minutes to bring an expert in explosives to them. It then calls again, warning they now have 2 minutes, and it's the first floor. The group begin discussing the issue at hand. *John begins heading down the stairwell, making noise with the glass steps. He eventually reaches the ground floor and is shocked to see the scenario. Eight bodies are laying on the floor, as Ruben is seen standing in the middle of two groups, one comprised of the commander and second-in-command, motivational speaker Himiko, cartographer Leeya and Aaron, while the other group seems to be comprised of unknown people, that come in a very large number. John thinks they are around 40, though. On the middle of the floor, a small C4 bomb is easily seen. A man, seemingly the leader of the larger group, tells John to rewire the bomb to 50 esconds. *John succesfully rewires the C4. The man in front of him then takes it, walking backwards, as he and his group begin entering through a tube on the wall, seemingly linking two submarines. After some last remarks, he leaves with the group. Svetlana, in rage, punches the wall. *Aaron tries to explain the situation at hand while dealing with the corpses. *Svetlana explains that this group of people funded the expedition, but as soon as they figured they were actually just bounty hunters, they denied the other end of the deal, which was a ride on the ship. She then says it is strange they managed to still have money left. The riders are then thrown out of the 1st floor *Dakota sees people are on the 6th floor walking by. They notice that a particular door with the sign "Do Not Enter" is opened. Dakota and Kaeden enter the room. They are shocked as they see two large water tanks of a very dark blue water inside of the room. As Dakota and Kaeden venture deeper into the room, they notice a necklace that they recognize, but can't quite make out whose it is, inside of a water tank. As they keep going, they find some plants with special lamps growing in the room. They spot a wardrobe at the end of the room and hear something from inside of it. Kaeden opens the wardrobe to find some tribal clothes. They can't figure out what the sound was, but leave. *Kaffe heads into the kitchen and intimidates the other cooks, making them feel bad about themselves. *Talal offers Kaffe some casino coins. *Mickey accidentally creates a program to hack into the system of the ship. *Kaffe makes a totem with a spoon. *Mickey goes to the bar and meets both a skinny woman and an obese man. *Diamond has a dream where she throws a knife into the heart of a man called Jack, killing him before he convinces a boy named Justin to commit suicide. *The lady tells Mickey something about "hoping they don't die like last time". She then leaves. Suspicious, Mickey goes to the restaurants to look for her, but only hears a strange noise, finding Ivette shortly afterwards. *Nathaniel and Pyrargyrite find out the 5th floor is a leisure room. *Dani writes a piece of paper to leave at the first floor, but Diamond tries to rob it from her, and the two begin to fight. A mechanic shows up and takes the paper after saying some stuff in another language. *Wesley knocks on Leeya's room and finds it ajar. After not finding Leeya inside, he goes to Ruben's room, and also finds it ajar. Inside, he sees a book. He decides to take a peak inside of the book. *Armand follows Aaron into his room for a reason. Inside, he hides under the bed so he is not caught. He witnesses Aaron singing. After a while, he tries to make ghost noises, prompting Aaron to freak out. Soon, Armand witnesses a shot being fired in front of him, to the ground. He then reveals it's him, and Armand finds out Aaron knows about Armand's guns. *Wesley pours a plant fertilizer mixture inside of Mickey's throat. *Wesley and Pyrargyrite check the 2nd floor. They find it to give an eery feeling, and hear footsteps. *Dani gets wasted and Ally has to take care of her. *Mickey feels attraction for the bartender. *The Princess looks for Aaron, to no avail. *Ally and the bartender help Mickey sit down. *Armand finds out all books on Atlantis are gone, taken by someone. *TBA 'Day 2' - Breakfast at Ivette's *Upon waking up, the group realize that each bedroom has a surveillance camera, a speaker and a seat attached to the wall with seatbelts, for emergencies. They hear an announcement from Commander Cesar explaining what happened yesterday, stating it was the works of Angst, a bounty hunter mercenary group. He also states that the 4th floor is where the corpses of the dead will be kept, and that a missing necklace has been found and the owner should go to the 2nd floor to get it. *When they get the to restaurant, they notice Ivette calling for Wesley, Purry and Dani to sit with her. Archie, Ruben and Leeya seem to be in another table, while Aaron and Himiko are in another. *Nathaniel, Mickey, Jay, Konner and Hyoyeon sit with Aaron and Himiko. Jon and Dakota sit with Archie, Leeya and Ruben. *Diamond, upon arriving in the kitchen, finds an old cook enemy of hers, Ambre. *Hyoyeon begins bonding with Himiko, and after a small talk with her, starts feeling sexually aroused. *Mickey joins Ivette's table. *As Dakota heads to Ivette's table, he notices complete silence. All that happens is Ivette grabs a piece of paper, writes something on it, then bends it so it stands up on its own, facing Dakota. Ivette gives a smile to Dakota, and as he reads the paper, he notices it says "Private Conversation, Please Do Not Disturb". *Jon gives Archie a gift. *Nathaniel and Pyrargyrite head to the chemistry lab. Nathaniel checks the storage, and ends up taking perchloride acid with him. *Diamond steals some knives. *Kaffe rips a hole on his pants while inside of the food-keeping room, whilst dropping a box with cans of food. He calls out the incompetence of western cooks and gets a needle and thread to fix it. *Hyoyeon and Himiko go to an infirmary on the 5th floor. *Kaffe heads to the second floor, Talal following behind. They get the same eery feeling others did, and hear footsteps. Kaffe leaves. *Dani goes to the bar to drown her sorrows, talking a bit with the bartender, who reveals his name is Michel. After asking if he saw a crew member, he stated a mechanic came to the bar a while ago, and still left their glass cup. Michel then comments how lucky mechanics are to be able to enter the operations room, and makes a remark about how someone would try to enter the operations room eventually. Dani, trying not to look suspicious, asks for the cup, which she notices is smudged with a black fingerprint. She gets it. *Purry heads into the arcade, and Armand runs into her, knocking them both to the ground. Afterwards, Mickey and Ivette appear, but soon leave from the arcade. *John goes to the computer room and finds Mickey checking his e-mail. John confronts Mickey about it, but gets to nothing. He then leaves. *Purry leaves and builds a fort in her room. Armand watches Olga entering with a doctor mask. They move a game machine in the arcade, revealing a hole leading into a pitch black room. Olga heads inside, noticing it to be an abandoned library. She grabs a book that she can't quite make out the name, and figures out that, if not handled by someone that is a specialist on books, she could destroy the book. *Talal enters an unlocked room in the second floor, then leaves. *TBA 'Day 3' - The Last Room on the Sea *The group wakes up to an announcement telling them to stay in their rooms for the day. *Dakota wakes up to someone knocking on his door. *Wesley and Mickey go sit with Ivette, Ruben and Leeya. Hyoyeon and Nathaniel join. *Pyrargyrite tries to sit under the table of where Ivette and the rest are, but as she does so, she feels several kicks to her head, as she passes out under the table. Talal suffers the same fate shortly afterwards. *Dakota decides to hide inside of his room, locking himself in the bathroom. He breaks the glass wall leading to the shower in his bathroom and takes a glass shard. Just as he does this, a blonde figure, with a robust face, enters the bathroom with a knife. Despite Dakota's pleas, the man just swings his knife at Dakota twice, missing at first, but cutting Dakota's shoulder afterwards, as Olga watches from outside the bathroom. Dakota backs up from the man, but in a bathroom so small, escape is not an option. He dodges two blows from the knife of the man, and watches as he tries to stab with the glass shard and the man slams his hand onto the wall, breaking the shard and injuring Dakota's hand. The man gets ready for one final blow, when suddenly, he collapses to the ground. Behind him, Dakota watches as Olga removes a syringe from the man's neck, clearly having tranquilized him. *Kaffe tries to sneak into the first floor despite being off-limits, and watches as the crew members that work down there knock him out. *John and Ally tie the man up with bedsheets. *Whilst passing by the infirmary, Dakota notices the door to the computer room is shattered. *The Princess goes to the arcade to get some machine cables to better tie up the hostage. She returns and they realize this is much stronger. *Dani heads to the bar, but doesn't find Michel, and instead finds a new bartender. *Dani and Armand both hear a huge thud coming from the casino. They investigate, finding a trail of blood. They follow it to the stairwell, seeing something was dropped to the 3rd floor. Dani and Armand follow as Dani notices Armand has a machine gun in hand. They make their way to the third floor, as the people near the hostage realize he is not breathing. Dani and Armand reach the third floor to see a corpse of a man whose neck was snapped and whose head suffered a head injury, having a lot of blood coming out of his mouth. Dani realizes it is Michel's body. *TBA 'Day 4' - Rider on the Roof *The day starts off at the night, as Dani and Armand gasp at the sight of Michel's body. Himiko and Leeya shortly arrive, shocked by the scenery. The submarine shakes very hard this time around, and after some time, they realize Michel's body started to slide across the hallway. It doesn't take long for them to realize the submarine is tilting. *The hostage is left behind as the Seahorse Group all meet in the area that Dani and Armand are. The ship tilts more. *They decide to head towards the spiral staircase. Dani and Himiko, being closer to the stairs, manage to start going down, but as the the ship tilts over more, they are forced to hold on to the rails of the stairwell so they won't fall. Meanwhile, the rest of the group, trying to go to the stairs, face firsthand the effects of gravity, as Aaron and Armand fall down on the group, who also fall sideways. Aaron and Armand fall on top of both Kaeden and Nicholas, as they slide down the hallway, the ship being sideways currently. Aaron manages to grab hold of a doorknob of this wing's hallway, and holds himself from falling to certain death with it. Armand also grabs one, but Kaeden and Nicholas both have to grab his feet so they don't fall down. *Kaffe throws a totem down the hallway, hoping to hit Kaeden in the hand, but it misses and just falls down in the ground, far away. Kaeden begins to pull Armand down. Nicholas tries his best to hang on, while Kaeden begins pulling on Armand's leg, adding weight and weight to the doorknob, which begins to feel as if it will deattach from the door. Instinctively, Armand begins to shake his right leg, doing his best to kick Kaeden off of it. After a lot of struggle, Armand manages to make Kaeden let go, as Armand kicks Kaeden in the face and Kaeden free falls into the hallway, reaching the ground as he hits a metal door, splattering on it. Armand keeps holding on to a doorknob, as Nicholas keeps holding on to his leg. Dani and Himiko start letting go off the railing. *Kaffe, The Princess, Leeya, Archie and Ivette jump the gap to the side Armand is hanging on and form a human rope. It is not enough, though. *Olga asks Jay about a book he inspected and she finds out it talks about a journey to Atlantis in the 90's, in a ship called the Starfish, and it lists several findings, such as some relics and minerals. It mostly talks about Atlantic culture, despite it seems like the submarine sank on the way back. *Holding on to The Princess's hand, Kaffe puts his feet to the wall and begins positioning himself. In the right moment, he uses the impulse to jump towards Aaron. He does his best, and grabs onto Aaron's leg, however, as he does so, the doorknob wears out and him and Aaron begin falling down. Kaffe manages to fall on the Athena wing hallway, as Aaron falls and holds on to the hallway's ledge. Kaffe helps him up. *Nicholas, knowing the weight will very likely cause the doorknob to break, lets go off Armand and begins falling. He quickly tries to time it right, attempting to grab the doorknobs underneath him. He tries the first one, but is too late. He is also too late for the second one. He misses the third one. He, however, manages to grab hold of the fourth one with his right hand, however, just as he does so, he realizes the effects from the impulse of the fall. As he holds on with his right hand, Nicholas feels his wrist moving out of place, and by instinct, he lets go off it. However, due to wearing out the impulse on the door above, Nicholas grabs the doorknob underneath him with his left hand. He won't be able to hold on to this doorknob only having one hand though, but notices he is around 6 doors from the ground, even though he would still die from the fall. This gives Armand more time, however. Not doing anything, Himiko and Dani also let go off the railing of the stairwell. Himiko falls to the ground and sprains her ankle, as Dani falls on top of her, very likely making that injury worse, but Dani is cushioned by the fall. *The human ladder dissolves itself, helping each other out. Aaron holds to Kaffe's legs, as Kaffe reaches out his hand to Armand. Being somewhat heavy and lacking a lot of exercise, Armand jumps and barely misses Kaffe's hand. However, while grabbing the hand, Armand's weight pulls Kaffe down, as Aaron struggles to keep both of them hanging on, and does not have the strenght to pull back, all he can do is hang on from the hallway, as his body is laying down on both Kaffe and Armand. *Nicholas, trying his best to hold on to the doorknob, twists it, opening the door. The door comes down, however, the impact of the door causes Nicholas to let go off the doorknob. He falls, passing by a door, but manages to grab on to another doorknob, injuring his left hand a bit, but not as much as his right hand was. *Armand starts to climb up. Due to the overall weight of Armand, Aaron has an awful time holding on to them, however, his previous athleticism ends up helping a bit, as he manages to keep holding on as Armand gets up. Armand enters the hallway, and then, Aaron helps Kaffe up, as the three of them are now all in the hallway. They feel the floor being steep and leading them to tilt again, though. *Nicholas, using his bodybuilding athleticism, manages to push enough force onto the wall and jumps towards a hallway, landing in it, but injuring his left more. *Eventually, the ship tilts again, turning it to be upside down. *The group hear footsteps coming from the stairwell. *They decide to split up to hide. The groups: **Konner, Dani, John, Jon, Blake and Alteros - Group 1 (Dani's room) **Nicholas, The Princess, Wesley, Ivette, Himiko and Talal - Group 2 (Ivette's room) **Jay, Olga, Leeya and Diamond - Group 3 (Olga's room) **Dakota, Aaron, Kaffe, Nathaniel and Armand - Group 4 (Nathaniel's room) **Hyoyeon, Ruben, LeShandria and Mickey - Group 5 (Mickey's room) **Archie, Pyrargyrite, Ally and Purry - Group 6 (Archie's room) *Group 4 listen to the outside and hear shooting after the sound of room being broken inside. *The group decide to take cover in the already clearly visible room. As there are 5 of them, Nathaniel and Kaffe cover inside of the bathroom, Nathaniel taking the acid with him, as Aaron covers behind the bookcase, and Dakota and Armand cover behind the DVD case. Soon enough, the lock to the room is broken, and two men enter the room, dressed in black shirts, mercenary-like, and begin shooting inside, randomly. Aaron and Armand quickly engage in a very quick gunfiring, as the two men aim towards them. Armand manages to fire a gunshot to one of the men's head, as he drops to the ground, but the other man shoots towards the direction that Armand is, hitting Dakota five times in the chest, as Dakota falls down to the ground, dying a few seconds afterwards. However, this gives times for Aaron to shoot the man, hitting him in the chest, but Aaron realizes he is not bothered by this shot, as the man fires a shot and the group watches as Aaron drops to the ground. The man begins shooting towards where Armand is, despite Armand manages to take cover, as Nathaniel throws the acid bottle he carries from the bathroom, hitting the man straight in the face. The man shrugs it off at first, shooting towards the bathroom and hitting Nathaniel in the shoulder, going back to try and get closer to the case so he can shoot Armand, but soon enough, the man stops, trying to clean his face, as it begins burning and being corrosive to his face. The man's faceskin begins peeling off and he screams in pain, with blood soon coming out of it, and in a matter of minutes, the man drops down dead to the floor. More footsteps are be heard in the hallway nearby, and Group 3 hear footsteps on the hallway outside of their room as well. Armand checks Aaron's pulse and finds it to be there. He notices the bullet grazed by Aaron's neck and the shock caused him to pass out. Kaffe tends to Nathaniel's wound, not very well, though. Suddenly, blood starts to come out of Nathaniel's, Armand's, Kaffe's and even Aaron's noses. Probably the work of the acid. *Armand carries Aaron, as Kaffe and Nathaniel take guns. They avoid the acid and leave the corpse's guns, and go on the hallway. As soon as they head to the hallway, they continue hearing footsteps, heading towards them. Nathaniel then coughs, spewing some blood as he does so. More blood comes out of their noses, including Aaron's. Suddenly, the foursome hears a strange beeping start nearby, which they can't tell what it is at first. *Talal calls to Ivette, who heads towards him and threatens him, telling him to stay away from the others. *Groups 1, 2 and 3 run out of their rooms, hearing beeping nearby. Surprisingly, they seem to see each other on the hallway to this wing.They do spot something on the roof (the old floor), as they see Kaffe running to the something on the roof, with Nathaniel and Armand carrying Aaron right behind them. Kaffe checks the thing on the roof, and notices it to be a C4. At first, counting 50, it starts to count down. The four groups merge. Groups 5 and 6 hear beeping. *John quickly heads to the bomb. 45 seconds remain. He quickly realizes this is exactly like the bomb he rewired, which is an issue. The cables are strong and projected so they will only be able to be cut by strong pliers, making that not an option for stopping it. The C4 is covered in a plastic case, and John can tell that, if broken, it will trigged the motion-sensor to explode the C4 immediately. John isn't able to do anything about it. 41 seconds remain. The rest of the group, in the meantime, rush towards the staircase, but see a bomb on top of the hallway door. *Group 5 and 6 leave their rooms. *The bigger group decide to take another path. They go back, meeting up with John, and go down another hallway. 36 seconds remain. They begin running down and hear footsteps on the path ahead of them, and beeping coming from the path on the left. 32 seconds remain. As they arrive in this crossway, they hear an explosion on their wing that, albeit not big, seemed to be coming from the bomb they saw, and from running, they would probably have been blown up if they ran by it, and realize they did the right choice. They decide to head towards the footsteps and meet up with Group 5. 26 seconds remain. Group 6 walks around aimlessly. *The group, sans Group 6, heads towards the stairwell, reaching the area where Dani and Armand found Michel's body. 22 seconds remains. Group 6 run away, in the opposite direction, but are stopped as C4 explodes at the end of the hallway, not injuring them, but causing them to be covered in smoke and stopping them from orientating themselves accordingly. Group 6 move, randomly, through the hallways. 14 seconds remain. They run into a random hallway, head left, and upon exiting it, they realize they are in an elevator area. 10 seconds remain. They look around and find out that the rest of the group are not in this area. Archie, Pyrargyrite, Ally and Purry look around desperately for somewhere to go, but notice they can only go ahead due to the smoke coming from the other wing. They look around each other and close their eyes. A huge explosion is heard, as the lights in the floor go out. Both groups stand in pitch black silence, covered in smoke, as Group 6 can faintly see a flashlight pointing at them. And, from the gas, in darkness, they notice someone in a black shirt pointing a gun and the flashlight at them. Soon afterwards, Group 6 is apprehended and knocked out, despite Pyrargyrite spots the 2nd floor before she goes unconscious. 'Day 5' - Plump Patricia and the Arcade of Secrets Gallery Riders Ruben.png|Ruben. Archie.png|Archie. Aaronnpc.png|Aaron. Himiko.png|Himiko. Ivette.png|Ivette. Leeya.png|Leeya. Patricia.jpg|Patricia. Crew Members ETHEL.png|Ethel. Svetlana.png|Svetlana. Cesar.png|Cesar. JOURDAIN.png|Jourdain. Thirst.jpg|Michel. Angst Luca.png|Luca. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark